Poor Liam
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Liam irritates Psyphon before Dr. Animo tries to capture him due to his chicken-like appearance.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

Psyphon glanced at his associates while they walked near him. He observed Bubble Helmet and Fistina walking by Liam and Thunderpig.  
''What are we going to eat for supper?'' he wished to know. Psyphon frowned as soon as the other villains shrugged. His eyes settled on a variety of vendors in Undertown. He faced his followers another time.

''We could steal food in Bellwood,'' Psyphon said.

''What are we going to eat?'' Thunderpig inquired.

Psyphon stopped walking. He turned to his minions again before he shrugged. ''Maybe a few bacon sandwiches?'' he muttered.

Thunderpig's eyes became smaller as he focused on Psyphon. His body began to tremble in rage. ''I am not going to eat one of my relatives!'' he snapped.

Liam tilted his head to one side due to interest.

Psyphon frowned at Liam. ''I am not eating bird seed, Liam,'' he said. He placed a hand under his face during a thoughtful expression.  
The corners of his mouth were down. His eyes decreased in size for a moment. ''Perhaps we can eat fried chicken,'' he said to Liam. Psyphon winced while Liam pecked his head multiple times. ''Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!'' he exclaimed.

Liam stepped back.

Psyphon concentrated on Liam as he scowled at the latter. He turned until he walked again. He glanced at many vendors, but none of them appealed to him.

Liam viewed a snarling dog-like alien near a vendor. After quaking with fright, he ran to Psyphon. Liam wondered if the alien was interested in eating him or territorial.


	2. Chapter 2

*Hm?* Psyphon thought while he tilted his head in confusion. One eye became bigger than the other eye. He paused until his followers imitated him.

Psyphon's eyes were on a man as the latter walked in Undertown. He saw the new arrival's long hair and coat, goggles, etc. The strangest thing about the man was the case on his head that covered his exposed brain. Psyphon viewed the stranger's dagger-like teeth after a sudden grin.

''I, Aloysius J. Animo, will locate animals so that I can mutate them and create my own army. Animals will rule the planet!'' Dr. Animo muttered.  
He ceased stepping before he looked up and laughed.

One vendor's eyes increased in size when fruit was knocked down due to the sudden noise. After gasping, he approached his wares. He gathered as many items as possible.

Another vendor scowled at Dr. Animo after the latter's laugh knocked all of his wares down.

Dr. Animo ceased laughing. He observed Liam standing near Psyphon. Curiosity caused him to frown before he tilted his head. His grin returned at a snail's pace.


	3. Chapter 3

''Why are you grinning?'' Psyphon wished to know while he concentrated on Dr. Animo.

Liam got in front of Psyphon. His eyes were filled with rage as he viewed Dr. Animo. Although Psyphon was usually cruel, Liam was still loyal.

Dr. Animo's grin remained on his face. ''I don't have to mutate you. You will be perfect for my animal army,'' he said to Liam. He proceeded to run to Liam. Dr. Animo touched Liam's arm as he grinned again. ''You are very strong,'' he said.

Psyphon scowled. ''You are MY follower, Liam!'' he snapped.

''You will be able to consume quite a bit of bird seed after you conquer the world, my feathered friend,'' Dr. Animo said.

Liam stood by Dr. Animo before the latter grinned at Psyphon.


	4. Chapter 4

''You will consume bird seed tonight, Liam!'' Psyphon exclaimed.

Liam walked to Psyphon.

Dr. Animo's jaw dropped in disbelief while his shoulders slumped.

Psyphon began to grin at Dr. Animo. ''Liam is MY follower!'' he said.

Dr. Animo smiled. ''You can have bird seed this instant!'' he stated.

Liam returned to Dr. Animo until Psyphon gasped.

Dr. Animo's smile was still present. He faced Liam. The latter's eyes were filled with anger another time.

Psyphon grinned again.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam pecked Dr. Animo's face a few times.

The corners of Dr. Animo's mouth descended. ''Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!'' he exclaimed.

''Are you able to find bird seed this instant, Dr. Animo?'' Psyphon inquired with his grin.

Dr. Animo shrieked before he ran.


	6. Chapter 6

Liam went to Psyphon another time. He saw Psyphon's smile.

''You are safe with me, Liam,'' Psyphon said.

Liam's eyes widened in shock as soon as the dog-like alien from the vendor appeared. After recognizing the creature, he ran.

Psyphon and his followers gasped after the alien devoured Liam. They blinked at the same time.

Psyphon saw the other villains' wide eyes.

''What's for supper?'' Thunderpig wished to know.

''Fried chicken,'' Psyphon said.

The End


End file.
